


Cold Hands

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, god help me, i don't even know there's just sex okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the prompt: “i slept with you the other day and i didnt know we had a mutual friend and now we’re sitting across each other for brunch and it’s awkward because i ran out when you were asleep”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't planning on making this a smut fic but goddamn it the words just kept coming and things happened and bam. sex.

She was sitting right in front of her.

The blonde doctor from last night.

The one she met at the bar after her hellish day.

_Cold hands._

Three drinks and she was going home with her. Five drinks and their clothes were on the floor. Six drinks and her brace was coming off. Seven drinks and they were fucking. She hadn’t meant to stay the night—that was her number one rule when hooking up. No staying the night; no strings attached. No coffee, no food, nothing but sex and drinks.

But she had been too fucked up to leave afterwards, so she took the far left side of the bed and slept it off. She woke up early, about six in the morning, hurriedly threw her clothes and brace back on and ran out the room before the doctor awoke.

She went back home and got a few more hours of sleep, then took a cold shower and went into the city for a late ‘brunch’ with her best friend, her best friend’s boyfriend, and some woman Octavia worked with that she wanted Raven to meet. When she walked into the restaurant and spotted them the first thing she noticed was the blonde hair. When she grew closer and the woman turned her face, Raven stopped in her tracks and felt the air rush out of her lungs.

_Cold hands._

Sitting beside Octavia, across from the empty seat meant for Raven, was the doctor she walked out on that morning. She didn’t remember her name, though she said it a few times the night before. The only thing she knew about her was that she had cold hands—and one hell of a tongue.

“Hey! Raven, over here.” Octavia stood and waved to her, a large and excited smile on her pretty face.

Raven’s mouth closed, swallowing down the embarrassment, and maneuvered her way to the square table. She greeted everyone with a little nod and smile, rolling her eyes playfully as Lincoln stood and pulled out the empty chair beside him for her.

Octavia put her hands on Cold Hands shoulders, gave them a little shake. “Raven, this is Clarke, Clarke, this is Raven.” _Clarke_. Now she remembered her name—she should have remembered it before because she screamed it quite a lot—but she was too fucked up last night to really remember anything except how _good_ it was.

“Right,” Raven ran her hands through her hair, pushed last night’s events out of her mind, stuck out her hand towards Clarke. “Nice to meet you.”

The doctor arched a brow, the amused smirk never wavering from her lips as she stuck her hand out too and gave Raven’s a little shake, letting her fingers linger a few more seconds than necessary before she pulled away slowly, dragging her middle finger over Raven’s palm and giving her _a look._ “Nice to meet you.”

The brunette shifted in her seat, put her hands in her lap and laughed nervously. Octavia and Lincoln hadn’t noticed because they were too absorbed into each other to realize Raven’s red face and Clarke’s inviting posture.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick.” Clarke said suddenly, giving Raven a little motion with her head to follow her.

She watched her leave, eyes skimming her whole body. The blonde purposefully swayed her hips dramatically, and that familiar tinge of want bubbled up inside Raven’s stomach. “Yeah, I’ll be right back, too.” She muttered, not waiting for her friend’s responses before she went after the doctor.

Right when she entered the bathroom she locked the door, followed Clarke to the largest stall, and let her pin her against the hard wall. Before she had time to ask if they were really going to do this in _public_ in a _bathroom_ Clarke’s tongue was in her mouth and her hands were tangled in her hair and all Raven could really think about was how badly she wanted those skilled fingers inside of her.

“You left this morning.” Clarke mumbled as she dragged her lips down Raven’s neck, stopping just below her jaw, sucking and nipping at the delicate skin.

The woman moaned, arched her back against the wall, her grip on Clarke’s back tightening. “I don’t do morning afters.” She finally managed to get out, her voice low, her breath coming out in little pants.

“Should have stayed.” Clarke hummed, her fingers crawling up the back of Raven’s shirt and unclasping the bra. She trailed her fingers from Raven’s back to her front, massaging her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze and pinching the hardening nipples, which caused her to arch up again because _cold hands_ and also because _fuck that felt good_. “You could have had this.” Clarke whispered in her ear teasingly, nibbling on the lobe and then biting more kisses down her neck.

Raven tipped her head back to give the woman more access, shamelessly whined in disappointment when Clarke’s hands left her breasts and made their way down to her stomach, leaving chills in their wake. Clarke positioned her knee between Raven’s legs, pressed into her a few times, rubbed up and watched her mouth fall open. One hand stayed wrapped around her back while the other one slid back up her shirt, twisting her nipples and causing the dark skinned woman to bite her lip to keep from getting too loud. They were in public, after all. Raven didn’t want to draw attention to them.

The brunette grabbed Clarke by the back of the head, brought her back into a sloppy kiss, guided the hand that was around her waist down to her shorts and pressed her fingers against her already wet panties. The blonde smirked against Raven’s lips, removed her hand from her shirt and unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them around her knees. Raven leaned her head back against the wall as Clarke got to her knees in front of her, teased her tongue against her entrance. She went in a little more each time, but only for a few seconds before she pulled away and kissed Raven’s inner thighs, grinning against her skin whenever the woman cursed her under her breath for not getting on with it.

“Just— _fuck me!_ ” Raven hissed lowly, not knowing how much longer she could hold on. She could get off solely on Clarke teasing her, but what was the fun in that?

“Yes, ma’am.” Clarke mumbled against her skin, then spread her folds with her fingers and pressed her tongue inside of her. In and out in and out and _god_ sucking and even _biting._ And Raven thought she was good at eating people out—she had nothing on Clarke. She swirled her tongue against her clit, pulled at it, sucked it, massaged it between her lips, then pressed a finger inside. Raven put her arm over her mouth to contain the gasp of pleasure, bit her tongue when Clarke put two more inside her.

Raven grabbed the back of Clarke’s head, gripped her hair and pressed the woman’s face deeper inside of her. Her hips began to sway in a circular motion, grinding against Clarke, working with her to get her off. Clarke’s fingers and tongue were working her open, twisting in every direction until she finally hit the right spot and Raven’s legs nearly gave out.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Raven exclaimed breathlessly, feeling herself reach her limit.

“Shhh. I got you. I got you.” Clarke assured, putting Raven’s good leg over her shoulder and continuing to fuck her fingers inside her. She hooked her fingers once, twice, and then Raven’s body became icy hot and she gave a shudder as her climax spread through her. She clenched around Clarke’s fingers, who continued to lap at her folds, kissing the sensitive skin there when she came.

“Holy shit.” Raven said dreamily as she came down from her high, shaking her head so the fuzziness would dissipate. The doctor removed her leg from her shoulder and kissed her way back up to Raven’s lips, where she licked into her mouth so that she could taste herself. A million things rushed through Raven’s head but she couldn’t make since of any of them because _holy shit her brain was fried_. Clarke refastened her shorts and relapsed her bra without breaking the kiss, then smacked her ass as she pulled away, a triumphant and cocky smile on her pretty pale face.

“That’s what you missed this morning.” She said stated proudly, exiting the stall and going over to the sink to wash her hands and fix her makeup.

Raven followed after her, shaking her legs to get the Jell-O feeling to go away. “Well I’ll have to repay you. Tonight.” Their reflections smirked at each other and then they unlocked the door and left the bathroom, running right into a concerned looking Octavia.

“You guys okay?” She asked with furrowed brows and a deep scowl. “You were in there for a long time.”

Clarke and Raven looked at each other, shrugged.

“We’re great.” Raven said, patting Octavia on the shoulder.

“Perfect.” Clarke agreed, looping her arm through her friends and leading her back to the table where they finished their lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at a smut fic in like eight years, so please...be gentle. but im actually kinda proud for how this turned out.


End file.
